


Futile

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Blair in charge, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did Jim think he could resist?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Futile

Summary: Why did Jim think he could resist? 

Futile  
by Patt

 

Blair stared across the bullpen and watched his Sentinel. Jim was going to be his. He was going to fight him on it, because that's what Jim did. Blair would not give in. 

Jim looked over at Blair and saw an odd look on his Guides face and began to worry. It almost looked predatory. _He doesn't do guys, Ellison. So don't even dream about it._

Blair walked over to Jim and whispered, "In the truck, now."

Jim broke speed records getting down to the parking garage. He figured who was he to argue? Blair was the Guide. The Sentinel always listened to the Guide. Well, most of the time, anyhow.

Blair climbed into the truck, shutting the door softly and again, whispered, "Resistance is futile."

The poor Sentinel came in his jeans and knew he was in big time trouble. _Hot damn._

The end


End file.
